Families
The Belmont Clan Image:Cloi-leon-belmont3.jpg|Leon Belmont - First Belmont to fight vampires and use the Vampire Killer (no image available)|->Descendant (non-canon) Sonia's grandfather - Gave Sonia the whip upon his death Image:Sonia belmont.gif|->Granddaughter (non-canon) Sonia Belmont - Only woman to use the whip and first to defeat Dracula Image:Cv3 trevor.jpg|->Son Trevor Belmont - The first to in canon to defeat Dracula Image:Cv3 sypha.jpg|->Wife Sypha Belnades - Sorceress of the powerfull Belnades clan who helped defeat Dracula Image:BR Christopher Jap Cover.JPG|->Great Grandson Christopher Belmont - First to defeat a resurrected Dracula Image:Illyana.jpg|->Wife (non-canon) Illyana Riktor - Wife of Christopher who can also fight evil Image:BR Soleiyu Jap Cover.JPG|->Son Soleiyu Belmont - Controlled by Dracula. Continued the fight after his father saved him. Image:Zoe Belmont.JPG|->Daughter Zoe Belmont - One of three orphaned Belmont sibling hunters. Image:Dolores Belmont.JPG|->Sister Dolores Belmont - The youngest of the Belmont siblings. Image:Desmond 3.JPG|->Brother Desmond Belmont - Reawakened the power of the whip Image:Truesimon.JPG|->Son Simon Belmont - The most famous Belmont File:Hc-simwife.gif|->Bride Serena - Captured by Dracula on her wedding day Image:Gamebook Serena.JPG|->Wife of Simon? (non-canon) Mina - Simon's lover in the Akumajo Dracula Gamebook Image:Wai Wai Simon III Manual.JPG|Grandson of Simon(non canon) Simon Belmont III - Helps fighting after being rescued by Konami Man Image:Wnc-just.jpg|->Grandson of Simon Juste Belmont - Inheritor of both Belmont and Belnades powers Image:Artbook-05.jpg|->Son or Grandson Richter Belmont - Rescued four women from Dracula Image:Rob-offart1.jpg|->Wife Annette - Richter's girlfriend. It is not known if they had any children. The Belmont Clan soon "vanished". Image:Vampire Hunter.JPG|(relation unknown) Vampire Hunter - Known only as "Vampire Hunter Belmont", his relationship to other Belmonts and his era is unknown. Image:Victor.jpg|(relation unknown, cancelled) Victor Belmont - A Belmont who ran away from his destiny as a vampire hunter. Image:GVH Sid Belmont.JPG|(non-canon) Sid Belmont - A descendant of Trevor Belmont who fights alongside descendants of Trevor's companions Image:Gamebook_Simon.JPG|(non-canon) Simon Belmont (Actor) - A descendant of Simon Belmont who portrays Simon in a movie in the Akumajo Dracula Gamebook Image:Juliusbelmont.jpg|->descendant of Richter? Julius Belmont - The Belmont who returned in 1999 to finish Dracula for good. Belmont Clan Offshoots Renard Clan File:Chi No Nomida Mr. Renard.JPG|(not official art) Maria's Father - Wealthy aristocrat. He was killed by Shaft and his forces when they raided his village. Image:Img chara maria.jpg|->daughter Maria Renard - Young girl with powers over animals. Adopted into the Belmont household after she was orphaned. Schneider Clan (Image Not Available)|Michael Gelhart Schneider - Obtained the Vampire Killer whip Image:Cv64-offart37.jpg|->Son Reinhardt Schneider - Defeated a reborn Dracula Image:Cv64-offart21.jpg|->Possible future wife Rosa - A vampire who regained her humanity Morris Clan Image:Quincy Morris.gif|(not official art) Quincy Morris - Keeper of the Vampire Killer, defeated Dracula but died soon afterwards Image:John.gif|->Son John Morris - Prevented Dracula's resurrection by Elizabeth Bartley Image:Por pic 11.jpg|->Son Jonathan Morris - Learned to fight without relying on the Vampire Hunter whip Lecarde Clan (image not available)|Eric LeCarde's father - Enabled Quincy Morris to use the Vampire Killer and keeper of the Alucard Spear entrusted to his family by Alucard. Image:Eric Lecarde.jpg|->Son Eric Lecarde - Proud of the spear and resented the whip. Helped stop Elizabeth Bartley from raising Dracula Image:Stella-full.gif|->Daughter Stella Lecarde - Inherited her father's physical abilities. Turned into a vampire but then restored to humanity. Image:Por pic 13.jpg|->Twin Sister Loretta Lecarde - Inherited her father's magical abilities and specializes in Ice Unknown Relations Image:Maxim.jpg|Maxim Kischine - A master swordsman with blood ties to the Belmonts Image:Hugh Baldwin.jpg|Morris Baldwin - A master vampire hunter who weilds the Hunter Whip, which may or may not be the Vampire Killer. It is not known if he has any blood relations to the Belmonts. Image:HughBaldwin.gif|->Son Hugh Baldwin - He is jealous of Nathan Graves because he did not inherit the whip from his father. (no image available)|Nathan's parents - Fought alongside Hugh Baldwin to defeat Dracula and were killed. It is not clear if they had any relationship to the Belmont Clan Image:Ngraves.jpg|->Son Nathan Graves - Inherits the Hunter Whip despite not being Hugh Baldwin's son. Image:Ch back vl01 Father Nicolae.jpg|Nikolai - The founder of Wygol Village. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl12 Daniella.jpg|Daniela - An old woman with memories of fighting monsters with her grandfather. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl02 Jacob.jpg|Jacob - A shopkeeper. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl03 Yakushi.jpg|Abram - A healer. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl08 Laura.jpg|Laura the Jeweler. Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl04 Eugen.jpg|Eugen - A blacksmith who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl05 Kockion.jpg|Aeon the Chef Has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl09 Marcel.jpg|Marcel - A reporter who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl07 George.jpg|George - A musician who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl06 Monica.jpg|Monica - A seamstress has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl13 Irena.jpg|Irina - A baker who has some ties to the Belmont Clan. Image:Ch back vl10 Serge.jpg|->Son Serge - A boy who likes to play games. Image:Ch back vl11 Ana.jpg|->Sister Anna - A girl who is sensitive to spirits. Stella Lecarde The Belnades Clan and Offshoots (note that the Belmont Clan after Trevor are all offshoots of the Belnades Clan) (no image available)|Sypha's parents - Killed during the witch hunts Image:Cv3 sypha.jpg|Sypha Belnades - Witch who made a deal with spirits. A hunter for the Church and later married a Belmont. Image:GVH Zouk.JPG|->Descendant (non-canon) Zouk - Fights alongside descendants of Trevor, Grant, and Alucard (no image available)|Carrie's parents - Members of the Fernandez Clan, offshoots of the Belnades Clan or an alternate name for the same clan. Killed during witch hunts. Image:Carriefernandez.jpg|->Daughter Carrie Fernandez - Inherits the ability to create a powerful orb. Image:Cv64-offart41.jpg|->Cousin Camilla Fernandez - Sorceress who fought against Dracula but turned into a Vampire and killed by Carrie Image:Arcade Little Witch.JPG|Little Witch - A mysterious girl. Image:Por pic 02.jpg|Charlotte Aulin - A relative to the Belnades and Fernandez clans and works with the Church to defeat Dracula Image:Yoko.jpg|Yoko Belnades - A witch from a long line of church hunters. A paranormal investigator. DaNasty Clan File:CV3 J Manual Grant.JPG|Grant DaNasty - A rebel whose family opposes Dracula. File:GVH Row.JPG|->Descendant Row - A warrior. (non-canon) (Image needed)|->Descendant Michelle Danasty - A warrior armed with a Bowgun who works with Julius Belmont's apprentice Beast Clan File:CastlevaniaCornell.jpg|Cornell File:Ada1.jpg|->Adopted Sister Ada File:Lod-offart27.jpg|Ortega Oldrey Family File:Cv64-offart36.jpg|J. A. Oldrey File:Mary.png|->Wife Mary File:Henryoldrey.jpg|->Son Henry Oldrey Gandolfi Clan File:Cloi-rinaldo-gandolfi2.jpg|Rinaldo Gandolfi - A man whose family was broken by Walter File:Loi mobile manga vampiress.JPG|-> Daughter Justine - Turned to a vampire by Walter and killed her mother and siblings File:Giovanni.JPG|->Descendant of Rinaldo Giovanni - Learned of the location of the hideout of The Order. Relatives of Dracula Cronqvist/Tepes Clan Image:Cloi-mathias-cronqvist3.jpg|Mathias Cronqvist - A Crusader who became Dracula. Image:Cloi-elisabetha-cronqvist.jpg|wife->Elisabetha Cronqvist - Wife of Mathias who died during an illness. Image:Lisa.jpg|->wife of Dracula Lisa - "Possibly" the reincarnation of Elizabetha. Died after being falsely accused of being a witch. Image:Alucard.jpg|->son Alucard - Son of Dracula who opposes him Image:Infant Trevor in Legends.JPG|->son (non-canon) Trevor Belmont - Son of Alucard and Sonia Belmont. All further Belmonts would be related to Dracula by blood. Image:GVH Leila.JPG|->descendant of Alucard (non-canon) Like her ancestor Alucard, she can take the form of a bat. She fights alongside descendants of Trevor, Sypha, and Grant. Image:Alucard.jpg|->son of Dracula? Alucart - A parody of Alucard Image:Parodius Kid Dracula.jpg|son of Dracula (non-canon) Kid Dracula - Follows in his father's footsteps as the Dark Lord Image:Res concept-art2.jpeg|->wife of Dracula (cancelled) Female Dracula - Dracula's lover who released him back into the world through a portal. Bartley Clan Image:Elizabeth Bartley.gif|Elizabeth Bartley - The neice of Dracula. It is not clear how she is Dracula's neice. Image:Chronicles Heart 2.JPG|relation unknown and non-canon Chronicles Dark Priest - According to the Belmont Legacy comics, he is a Bartley, whose relationship to Dracula is not mentioned. File:Belmont Legacy Ivan Bartley 2.JPG|->great-grandson (non-canon) Ivan Bartley - Order member who follows in his grandfather's footsteps and resurrects Dracula (note the Belmont Legacy timeline differs than the canon one) Image:Sona Bartley.JPG|->neice Sona Bartley - Desires to be Dracula's lover Soul Relatives of Dracula Image:Cv64-offart19.jpg|Malus - A normal village boy who is the reincarnation of Dracula. Image:Graham.jpg|Graham Jones - Leader of a cult who inherits some of Dracula's powers and believes himself to be Dracula Image:Dos wp dar 1024.jpg|Dario Bossi - Inherit's Dracula's mastery over fire Image:Dos wp dm 1024.jpg|Dmitrii Blinov - Inherit's Dracula's ability to copy attacks. Image:Caos-soma-cruz2.jpg|Soma Cruz - Keeper of Dracula's soul and inherited his ability to dominate monster souls. Image:Succubusaos.gif|Succubus - Makes up one third of Dracula's power Image:Flamedemonlv43.png|Flame Demon - Makes up one third of Dracula's power Image:Dracgbcv12.gif|Giant Bat - Makes up one third of Dracula's power